


Many kisses

by Timesamurai



Series: Kagehina Things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timesamurai/pseuds/Timesamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to height difference,whenever Kageyama was hugging Hinata, the smaller of the two was always smothered in Kageyama's shirt,which is something he is perfectly fine with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many kisses

Hinata looks up at his boyfriend and giggles a bit.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

He giggles some more and stuffs his face into the others chest again."Nothing"

They stand together for a moment,one head resting on the others.

Kageyama presses his lips agains the others forehead and Hinata looks up at him. Feeling slightly awkward about it, Kageyama tries to kiss his lips.

Emphasis on tried. He completely missed

Kageyama tries to make up for it by kissing his cheek.

"Kageyama" Hinata giggles and the other boy continues to attempt to kiss his cheek.

"Stop! Hehehe,Stop!!" Hinata is giggling more and more "Kageyama!" He gently pushes Kageyama's face away as he continues to kiss his face. "That tickles,Kageyama! And you totally missed my lips with that first one!"

Kageyama glances to the side nervously," I-It's kind of difficult with the height difference okay? I'll get better with more practice..."

"Hehe,okay. Then let's practice a lot!" Hinata pulls him in for an actual kiss,this one way more successful than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this http://ubrot.tumblr.com/post/127246752171/many-kisses which is some fabulous art! (I have to go back a few times and correct "kagayama" to "Kageyama" in almost anything I do now because my phone now accepts both of them as words, even though they are practically the same thing I still find it funny.)


End file.
